24 (2001)
24 is an American action thriller television series produced for the Fox network created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran. The series aired between November 6, 2001 and May 24, 2010, consisting of 192 episodes. Starring *Kiefer Sutherland - Jack Bauer (eps1-25) *Leslie Hope - Teri Bauer (eps1-24) *Sarah Clarke - Nina Myers (eps1-24) *Sarah Wynter - Kate Warner (ep25) *Elisha Cuthbert - Kim Bauer (eps1-25) *Xander Berkeley - George Mason (eps1, 4-5, 16-25) *Carlos Bernard - Tony Almeida (eps1-15, 17-25) *and Dennis Haysbert - David Palmer (eps1-25) 'Guest Starring' *Daniel Bess - Rick Allen (eps1-8, 10-13, 15-20) *Edoardo Ballerini - Frank Allard (eps18-19) *Jacqui Maxwell - Janet York (eps1-6) *John Hawkes - Greg Penticoff (eps4-5) *John Prosky - Dr. George Ferragamo (ep12) *Jude Ciccolella - Mike Novick (eps6, 9-14, 18, 20-21, 24) *Karina Arroyave - Jamey Farrell (eps1-10, 24) *Kim Murphy - Bridget (eps2-3) *Mia Kirshner - Mandy (eps1-3) *Matthew Carey - Dan Mounts (eps1-6) *Michael Massee - Ira Gaines (eps2-13) *Michael O'Neill - Richard Walsh (eps1-2) *Misha Collins - Alexis Drazen (eps13-17, 22-23) *Rudolf Martin - Martin Belkin (eps1-3, 7-8) *Silas Weir Mitchell - Eli Stram (eps7-11) *Tamara Tunie - Alberta Green (eps10-15) *Tanya Wright - Patty Brooks (eps1-2, 5, 14, 18, 20-23) *Vicellous Shannon - Keith Palmer (eps2-5, 7-9, 14, 16-19, 25) *Yolonda Ross - Jessie Hampton (ep4) *Zach Grenier - Carl Webb (eps3-4, 6, 10-11, 13, 16, 19) *Željko Ivanek - Andre Drazen (eps10-11, 13-24) *Billy Burke - Gary Matheson (ep25) *Christian Hastings - Harris (eps20-22) *Christina Moore - Dana (ep22) *Currie Graham - Ted Cofell (eps10-11) *Darin Heames - Sam Krugman (eps19-21) *David Barrera - Philips (ep5) *Eric Balfour - Milo Pressman (eps6-10, 14-16) *Eugene Lazarev - Nikola Luminovic (ep22) *Glenn Morshower - Aaron Pierce (eps2-5, 7-9, 16-17) *Henri Lubatti - Jovan Myovic (eps16, 18-19) *Ivar Brogger - Frank Ames (ep10) *Jackie Debatin - Jessica Abrams (ep8) *James MacDonald - Officer I-Mary-38 (ep4) *Jesse D. Goins - Alan Hayes (eps8-9) *Jim Abele - Ralph Burton (ep25) *John Cothran Jr. - Sergeant Kiley (ep4) *John Terry - Bob Warner (ep25) *Judith Scott - Rose Kent (ep14) *Juliette Dudnik - Mila Luminovic (ep22) *Kara Zediker - Elizabeth Nash (eps14-17) *Kathleen Wilhoite - Lauren Proctor (ep9) *Keram Malicki-Sanchez - Larry Rogow (ep3) *Kevin Chapman - Coast Guard Officer (ep24) *Kevin Ramsey - Ted Paulson (ep16) *Kim Miyori - Susan Collier (ep6) *Kirk Baltz - Teddy Hanlin (eps18-19) *Laura Harris - Marie Warner (ep25) *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Nicole Palmer (eps2, 5, 7, 16, 19-20) *Michael Bryan French - Frank Simes (ep9) *Michelle Forbes - Lynne Kresge (ep25) *Navi Rawat - Melanie (eps16-21) *Paul Schulze - Ryan Chappelle (eps14-15, 21) *Pauley Perrette - Tanya (eps16-17) *Phillip Rhys - Reza Naiyeer (ep25) *Randy J. Goodwin - Newman (ep19) *Reiko Aylesworth - Michelle Dessler (ep25) *Sara Gilbert - Paula Schaeffer (ep25) *Scott Denny - Scott Baylor (ep2) *Skye McCole Bartusiak - Megan Matheson (ep25) *Tamlyn Tomita - Jenny Dodge (ep25) *Terrell Tilford - Paul Wilson (ep24) *Timothy Carhart - Eric Rayburn (ep25) *Tracy Middendorf - Carla Matheson (ep25) *Vincent Angell - Phil Parslow (eps17-20) *Wade Andrew Williams - Robert Ellis (eps15-16) 'Special Guest Stars' *Penny Johnson Jerald - Sherry Palmer (eps1-11, 13-16, 18-24) *Richard Burgi - Kevin Carroll/Alan York (eps1-7, 11-14) *with Lou Diamond Phillips - Mark DeSalvo (eps20-21) *and Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen (eps20-24) 'Co-Starring' *Al Leong - Neill (eps12-13) *Andre Canty - Henry Martin (ep17) *Angelo Pagan - Agent Drake (eps14, 21) *Ariel Felix - Anesthesiologist (ep6) *Billy Mayo - Agent Rosser (ep25) *Boyuen - Jason Park (ep25) *Burke Stuart - Chauffeur (ep10) *Carl Ciarfalio - Marshall Goren (ep25) *Carmen Mormino - Businessman (ep3) *Christine Avila - Erica Farrel (ep13) *Chuck Walczak - Ben (ep6) *David Franco - Alan Morgan (eps17-18) *Desmond Bull - Kid (ep10) *Devika Parikh - Maureen Kingsley (eps1, 5, 9, 13) *Emile Williams - Secret Service Agent (ep23) *Endre Hules - Serge (eps22, 24) *Esther K. Chae - Mina (ep25) *Gary Murphy - Vincent (ep1) *Gwen Stewart - Female Officer (ep21) *James Healy, Jr. - Dr. Kinnard (ep5) *Jane Yamamoto - Field Reporter (ep24) *Jason Matthew Smith - Chris (ep19) *Jeff Ricketts - Victor Rovner (ep1) *Jenn McCullough - Elaine (eps19-21) *Jesse Corti - McLemore (ep7) *Joe Nieves - Teenager #2 (ep3) *John Tague - First Waiter (ep17) *Johnny Vasquez - Janitor (ep4) *Jon E. Epstein - Al (eps12, 14, 21) *Josip Kuchan - Serbian Doctor (ep23) *Karen Kim - Flight Attendant (ep1) *Kathy Byron - Woman (ep4) *Kevin Ramsey - Agent Paulson (ep15) *Lew Dauber - Jorgensen (ep19) *Linda Klein - Surgical Nurse (ep6) *Lisa Joyner - Reporter (ep21) *Logan Alexander - Lenny (ep15) *Manny Perry - Cop (ep10) *Marcus Brown - Teenager #1 (ep3) *Mariah Pasos - Sam's Partner (ep19) *Mark Clayman - Man at Bus Stop (ep8) *Martin Morales - Attendant (ep10) *Maurice Dunster - Security Guard (ep10) *Mike Saad - Prime Minister (ep25) *Mike Siegal - Agent (ep4) *Mina Badie - Agent Holmes (ep14) *Nina Landey - Amanda (ep15) *Noel Guglielmi - Craig (ep19) *Norma Maldonado - Nurse (ep6) *Nynno Ahli - Abbot (ep5) *Paul Webster - Agent Ron (ep23) *Pete Antico - Barnes (eps13, 21) *Petra Wright - Flight Attendant (ep1) *R.A. Buck - Colonel Graham (ep25) *Ray Hale - Intern (ep5) *Rey Gallegos - Sergeant Devlin (ep24) *Richard Antonio Chavira - Bundy (ep13) *Rick Garcia - Rick Garcia (eps8, 20) *Ron Rogge - Jared (ep8) *Sam Ayres - Agent Breeher (eps15-16) *Sharon Madden - Receptionist (ep5) *Stephan DuVall - Rocco (ep3) *Steve O'Connor - Phil (ep7) *Suzan Brittan - Anchorwoman (eps6-7) *Talitha Peters - Anna (ep9) *Tico Wells - Karris (ep24) *Todd Jeffries - Claude Davenport (ep6) *Tony Lee - Deng (ep25) *Tony Perez - Douglas Newman (ep5) *Tracy E. Wilson - Cofell's Assistant (ep10) *Wiley Pickett - Simms (ep4) *Yvette Fernandez - Reporter (ep23) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV Series